<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Vending Machine (Risky) by YesWeStan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874730">Behind the Vending Machine (Risky)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesWeStan/pseuds/YesWeStan'>YesWeStan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, mystery shack gift shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesWeStan/pseuds/YesWeStan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader with an established relationship with Ford.</p><p>“Ah!” You cried out.</p><p>“Shh...” Ford’s finger rested on your lip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind the Vending Machine (Risky)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!” You cried out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh...” Ford’s finger rested on your mouth. You took it between your lips and tongue swirling over the salty taste of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re making it quite difficult for me to stay quiet.” He whispered breathlessly in your ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had been leaving the basement (after bringing more coffee) when Ford reached out from behind you. What started as a kiss ended up getting... raunchy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s how you found yourself skirt up, arms pressed against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ford is inside you, stirring you up. It normally wouldn’t make you so flush, except for the fact that you were right behind the gift shop vending machine.The low rumble of the gift shop crowd makes it apparent that it is in no way soundproof.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohh...” you couldn’t help eek out a moan as Ford hit deep inside you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A stranger’s voice. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heart pounding, you both stop in your tracks. For a brief moment adrenaline surges ice hot in your veins, mingling with the warm fever of lust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haunted vending machine, eh? Let’s see. Do I want a water, or a Pitt?” The unidentified voice says again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your sigh of relief comes almost at the same time as Ford’s. Slowly, ever so slowly, he starts rocking back and forth again. Soon he’s matched the pace from before, his eyes closed, his breath hot on your shoulder. He’s playing with you, hands roaming your breasts, your waist, and settling on your clit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vending machine beeps and starts to whir. The noise of the soda can clanking its way down the machine is louder than Ford’s grunts as he comes, with you following close behind. Footsteps patter away from the vending machine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my gosh.” Ford exhales. “That was thrilling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You place your hand over your heart, willing it to slow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...that was new.” You couldn’t help a grin form on your lip. He is definitely adventurous... in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just keeping you on your toes.” Ford winks. “Thanks again for the coffee, gotta go!” Then bounds back to his research.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You slipped out from behind the vending machine to get your own coffee, blushing as the excitement crept back to you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>